


Bars Are Not Usually Quite This Filthy

by xSoliloquy



Series: Bar 'Verse [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, Bartender Castiel, Bottom Dean, But only to mansex, Cas POV, Dirty Talk, Dubcon only if you squint and get really picky, First Time Dean, M/M, PWP, Porn Without Plot, Pure Porn, Sex on a pool table, Shameless Smut, Top Castiel, Virgin Dean, blowjob, very very slight powerplay talk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-31
Updated: 2014-03-31
Packaged: 2018-01-17 15:53:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1393522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xSoliloquy/pseuds/xSoliloquy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What the title and tags say. This is just PWP, Porn Without Plot. Cas is an overworked college student working as a bartender to get through college. Dean is a jackass tease, dabbling in the idea of flirting with men but having never actually been with a man. This summary literally has more plot than the shameless smut inside. Oh, and Cas just really wanted to feed his goddamn cat.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bars Are Not Usually Quite This Filthy

**Author's Note:**

> First time writing smut, this is my maiden voyage!
> 
> I wrote this just to practice with the smut writing, I think it's okay but let me know! I really need the feedback so I can become better/know if I'm on point here. Thanks!

 

Castiel was not unused to flirtatious patrons, there were generally quite a few that visit the bar any given night. He is not ugly, he knows that and his features have a tendency of drawing a lot of lustful stares and inebriated propositions. He always declined- he isn't a prude, but he also is not the type to take advantage of someone drunk off their asses.

Working at the bar for the past two years in order to help pay his way through college, there have been many times he's had to ignore people who shamelessly flirt and try to draw his attention to their- ah, attributes. This doesn't usually pose much of a problem, so it makes no sense at all why Cas is having so much trouble ignoring one man in a sea of thirty patrons.

The man is standing at one of the two pool tables, cue in hand, wiggling his hips so his ass sways to the beat of whatever the classic rock song is that is on the jukebox tonight. Something as simple as this isn't usually prone to catching Castiel's attention, the problem is that the man seems to be finding every single angle he can to point his ass in Cas's direction.

And it is a _very_ fine ass.

With an ass like that, sparkling and amused green eyes, a devil may care smirk, tanned and toned body covered in denim and leather... this man is a sight to behold. And damn him for every wiggle of his hips whenever he bends to take a shot!

It is distracting, chipping away at the ironclad willpower that Cas possesses. The man is impossible to ignore, though Castiel gives it a valiant effort as he continues working the bar, pouring shots and mixing drinks. At one point Mr. Green Eyes turns and looks straight at him, eyes roaming up and down what he can see of Cas from behind the bar, and when their gazes connect the man winks playfully. Goddamnit.

Castiel really thinks any one person being that enticing should be illegal.

Over the next hour Mr. Sexy keeps sending Cas heated looks, keeps moving his body in alluring and suggestive poses- arms raised above his head in a stretch that causes his shirt to raise up, showing off a small line of his midriff, hands running down the pool cue in a borderline obscene display, always with that damn smirk and always with that ass swaying invitingly.

Though he tries not to think about it, Castiel can't help but track the number of drinks the man consumes. It isn't a lot- three beers. This is a problem, as the man obviously isn't anywhere near inebriated... and if he isn't drunk, then what would be Cas' reasoning against having fun with the gorgeous stranger?

The bar's other patrons began to trickle out steadily as closing time approaches, the man's friend departing as well. Green Eyes stays behind, wracking up the pool balls to play 9-ball on his own. Cas begins the process of closing down the bar, wiping off the counters and other menial tasks that don't really take more than a few brain cells to carry out. He switches the sign on the door to 'closed' before he finally turns to face his tormentor.

“Sir?” He says, “The bar's closing for the night.”

Green eyes laughs, knocking one more ball into a pocket before he straightens and faces Cas. “Sir?” he questions, brow raised, “I'm not that old, man. Call me Dean.”

“Dean.” Castiel replies, as if testing it out on his tongue. He decides he likes it and then immediately wonders why that matters at all. “My name is Castiel.”

Dean gives him a look like he can't believe that's really his name, “Right. How 'bout just Cas? Yeah, I like that. How's it goin', Cas?”

Cas raises a brow, “Good, though as I said, the bar _is_ closing now...”

The other man waves his hand in the air as if this is an inconsequential thing, “Okay, okay, but how about you play a quick game with me before I go? You look like you could use some fun.”

The way Dean's eyes glint mischievously, the way he grins and it lights up his face, are working against Cas here. He wants to go home and feed his cat, review the notes for his exam tomorrow, shower off the heavy scent of _bar_ that seems to cling to him. But this man is sending Castiel's system out of order, and instead of politely declining he finds himself nodding to the offer. “Just one.”

“Sure.”

After setting up the balls once more and fetching Cas a cue, Dean politely offers him the break. Castiel is not an amazing pool player by any means, but he does a fair job of knocking one striped ball into a pocket. Dean claps him on his back, fingers lingering as he allows them to glide over Castiel's shoulder before falling away. Heat pools in Cas' lower stomach at the simple touch, but he beats down the desire quickly. He does _not_ take home bar patrons, and he needs to finish this and get home to feed his cat who's probably tearing up his house out of spite, because his cat is an ass who seems to think he's the owner and Cas is the pet.

Dean grins at him and somehow Castiel feels like it has nothing at all to do with pool, but the other man doesn't follow it up with words and instead leans to line up a shot. And that ass starts wiggling.

Cas has to take a moment to inhale, strengthen his hold on his growing desire, and clench his fists to prevent himself from reaching out and taking what is being offered. Dean straightens after making three consecutive shots, winks and Cas ignores it. One game. One game and then Dean will leave and Cas is home free.

This becomes steadily harder to remind himself of as the game progresses. Dean never misses a chance to sway his hips, starts touching Cas more and more in various pseudo friendly ways that light a fire inside Castiel, and begins running his fingers over his own lips as he thinks about his shots. The beast in Castiel's stomach is growing stronger, wants very badly to claim that mouth and body. It's almost painful, the amount of willpower it takes to restrain himself.

It's as Dean is taking his last shot, the one that will win him the game, that Cas's control finally snaps. When Dean's tongue darts out to glide slowly over his bottom lip, hands dancing along the cue suggestively, and the man looks straight at Cas as if issuing a challenge.

Castiel crowds up behind Dean, pressing his body against the other man and pinning him with his hips to the table. He sets his pool cue down and clamps a hand on Dean's hip, the other slipping down his side. Dean gasps in surprise, cue falling onto the table. “Cas, what...?”

Castiel growls in response, sick of the game Dean's been playing all night, ready to take what's been dangled in front of him for hours. His hips grind into the denim covered cleft of the man's ass, hand slipping beneath Dean's shirt to run up the bare skin of his chest. Dean groans when Cas's fingers flirt over a nipple, then return to flick the nub several teasing times.

“This is what you want, isn't it? What you've been after all night.” Cas says as the hand on Dean's hip tightens, then moves to release the button on his jeans. Dean stiffens, whether at the words or Cas's actions he doesn't know.

“No- uh- yeah- I mean I don't... _Oh!_ ” Dean cries out, hips jerking forward as Castiel's hand closes around the hard, hot flesh of his cock. Cas leans forward, mouthing at the flesh of Dean's neck as he pumps his hand slowly. “Cas, shit. _Shit_.” Dean moans.

Dean's voice sounds wrecked, breathless. He seems surprised that what Castiel is doing to him feels good at all and it makes Cas wonder if the man has that much experience doing this. He lets his hand draw up the shaft of Dean's cock, fingers rubbing over the sensitized head and gathering the precome beaded at the slit before curling back around, squeezing gently and spreading the slick liquid down the flesh. Dean literally stutters at the sensation, hips doing a spasming half-thrust as his back arches more firmly into Castiel's chest. Cas can't help but smirk a little, having rendered this man speechless.

Using his otherwise unoccupied hand, Castiel tugs at Dean's shirt and brings it over his head and off when the man lifts his arms compliantly. The smooth muscled back that is now exposed to his eyes makes Cas bite off a groan of appreciation, instead thrusting his hips firmly against Dean's ass to convey his approval with his own rock hard cock. Dean groans loudly at the dual sensations and thrusts harder into Castiel's hand.

Cas bends forward, running his tongue in nonsensical patterns along the muscles of Dean's back, down his spine. Dean _keens_.

God, but this man makes beautiful sounds for Castiel. He finds himself wanting to hear more, to drag every gorgeous and wanton noise out of this man. To claim it all.

He straightens back up and kisses Dean's shoulder before backing away to remove his own shirt. Dean lets loose a noise of complaint when Cas removes his hand from his cock temporarily and Castiel smiles.

Quickly, he divests himself of his own jeans and boxers along with his shirt before his hands return to Dean, slipping under the waistband of his jeans and shoving them down roughly. Dean steps out of the material, kicking it away impatiently. Once both of them are completely naked, Cas turns Dean to face him.

Dean is panting, cheeks and chest red from the pleasure he'd just experienced. His lips look swollen and red as if bitten. The man's chest is well defined and his cock is gloriously hard, flushed from the blood flow. Cas licks his lips and Dean whimpers at the action.

He takes Dean by the thighs and lifts him up onto the pool table, spreading his legs wide before he drops down to his knees and runs a tongue teasingly up Dean's shaft.

Dean moans, hand digging into Castiel's hair and gripping tightly. “ _Cas._ ”

It's a beg, a plea, a question. Cas answers it by opening his mouth and swallowing Dean down. The sound that Dean emits at the action is a borderline wail and it makes Cas feel painfully hard, the need to fuck this beautiful man almost too intense to stand.

Castiel digs into the back pocket of his discarded jeans as he bobs his head, swirls his tongue, sucks greedily at Dean's cock and lets the noises the man makes wash over him and fuel his actions. He pulls out his wallet, feels through it and withdraws the packet of lube and the condom he keeps on him at all times.

“ _Fuck_ , baby, yeah” Dean moans, fingers tightening in his hair and hips jerking up to fuck into Cas's mouth. It only serves to turn Castiel on more than he could imagine and he just needs to fuck Dean _right now_.

Tearing open the package of lube, Cas quickly coats his fingers and runs one along the underside of Dean's balls, teasing at the puckered hole when he reaches it. He swirls the finger, prodding to test the tightness of the opening, before he slowly slips one inside. Dean, so lost in pleasure, hadn't noticed what Castiel was doing until that point and stiffens.

He stays stiff while Cas works the finger, searching as he pulls away from Dean's cock and laps at the head with his tongue, occasionally sucking it. He brings his other hand up to massage at Dean's balls while he works, trying to divert the man's attention away from the intrusion. If he didn't know any better, he'd say this man hadn't done this before.

Once the hole feels loose enough, Dean a little more relaxed, Cas inserts another slick finger, scissoring into Dean's entrance. Dean is breathing heavily, fingers carding through Cas's hair, trying to keep still enough for the process of preparing him.

Castiel finds Dean's prostate after a quick search with his fingers and Dean's body shudders, he pants and wriggles and gasps, “Shit, _fuck_ , _Cas_ , do that again!”

And Cas does, repeatedly until he can fit three fingers inside the man and fuck him with them, the muscle loose enough that it no longer causes Dean discomfort and the only sounds the man emits are of pure pleasure.

Finally deeming him ready, he withdraws his fingers and tongue and mouth and backs away to rip open the condom package and fit it onto himself. He stands, slathering what remains of the lube on his covered cock and steps between Dean's spread legs.

“Cas, whoa, I think...” Dean stutters, green eyes wide and unsure.

“Dean,” Cas says as he lifts the man's legs a little, sliding him into a better position on the table, “ _Dean_. I'm going to make you feel so good.”

Dean closes his eyes, hands gripping Cas's hips tight enough to bruise. Cas lines himself up and slowly enters the man, tight heat welcoming his aching cock. “Going to fuck you until you can't remember your own name, Dean. Until you can only scream mine.”

The man lets out a groan, fingers tightening and pulling to help Castiel fully enter him. Once sheathed to the hilt inside Dean's body, Cas takes the man's cock back in hand and gives it a few pumps. Dean's eyes snap open and he moans once more, the sound delicious to Cas's ears.

“Cas, move.” He demands after a moment, and without wasting any time Castiel immediately pulls out and snaps his hips forward, sending a sharp bolt of pleasure through both of them. Dean shoots forward so that they are both chest to chest and finally captures Cas's lips with his own in a heated and fierce kiss as Cas begins to pound into him.

Castiel runs his tongue along Dean's bottom lip, delving inside to twirl with the man's own when his mouth opens in a gasp of pleasure. Their tongues massage each other and explore every crevice while Dean begins lifting his hips to meet Cas's every thrust.

The pressure in Castiel's stomach starts to build, his climax swiftly approaching aided on by the pornographic noises coming from Dean. Shifting his hips, Cas aims and thrusts into Dean's prostate, hand busy working furiously along Dean's cock while he fucks him, and these combined things make Dean scream Cas's name as he comes between their stomachs.

Cas pounds into the gorgeous man a few more times and leans forward, biting into his shoulder as he comes and it is explosive and quite possibly the best orgasm he's ever had.

After a few moments of clinging to each other, coming down from the amazing mutual high they'd experienced, Castiel pulls out of Dean's body and pulls off the condom, tying it and moving away to find a trash can and some clean towels.

He returns sans-condom to assist in cleaning Dean and the table, both men getting dressed without a word to each other for several long minutes. Finally, once clothed, Dean turns to Castiel and blows out a long breath. “So. Wanna do this again sometime, baby?”

Castiel laughs and looks fondly at Dean, thinking he'd really like to get to know this man.

 


End file.
